Life As We Know It
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: FUTURE KLAINE. Kurt and Blaine after they adopt a daughter named Molly.


Kurt Hummel sat in his seat aboard a plane headed for Lima, Ohio, returning from Los Angeles, cooing at his brand new adopted daughter Molly. He had made the trip out of state with his long time boyfriend Blaine Anderson to collect their newborn baby from the birth mother they had found.

Blaine was currently buying food, the boy seemed to be a bottomless pit, and asking the flight attended to use the facilities to heat Molly's bottle. Kurt sat alone beaming at Molly as she blinked up at him tiredly.

"Oh, she's adorable!" an old woman smiled, as she passed Kurt on the way to her seat.

"She's an angel," the man across the aisle from Kurt leaned over in agreement and smiled down at the baby. "You and your wife must be ecstatic!"

The smiled that had been gracing Kurt's face faltered and Blaine appeared seconds later.

"Hey sweetie, so I got some bugles and I got Mr. Healthy some grapes." Blaine teased, tapping Kurt's nose before taking his seat next to Kurt. The passengers around the plane suddenly grew quiet and looked away from the couple

"Hey, mommy," a young girl cried, pointing her finger towards Kurt, Blaine and Molly. "Look at that baby with the fairies!"

Kurt's ears flamed red and he handed Blaine, Molly.

"Okay, listen up all you closed minded Neanderthals-" Kurt began, standing and addressing the general area of passengers around him.

"Kurt"

"No, Blaine, these people have no right-"

"KURT! Look!"

Kurt looked down at Blaine and Molly exasperatedly.

"What am I looking-oh!" Kurt closed his mouth as he noticed that Blaine was pointing to the blanket that Molly was wrapped in. It was Tinkerbelle themed that the Disney obsessed Blaine had insisted on buy for his daughter. They young girl was referring to the blanket.

Kurt closed his mouth and sat down in silent embarrassment, pushing himself down in his seat. Blaine chuckled and wrapped his spare arm that wasn't holding Molly around Kurt, kissing his cheek and reveling in his boyfriend's embarrassment.

Blaine sighed happily, dropping all the bags in the living room of his and Kurt's house as Kurt followed in holding Molly happily.

"Ok, so I got Wes and David to finish painting the nursery with your color swatches while we were gone," Blaine began excitedly, leading Kurt towards Molly's new room.

Blaine opened the door and Kurt squeaked happily as the room was decorated to his specifications.

"Oh, Molly isn't this great. Aren't I a great interior designer?" Kurt giggled happily. He turned towards the crib to lay Molly down and was met with a giant mural of two men, looking mysteriously similar to Blaine and himself, atop a pink cloud, reminding Kurt of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream album cover. "Blaine, what the hell is that?"

"Oh, I got Wes to use his artistic skills to paint a mural of us atop a cotton candy cloud to look over Molly. Its like the Teenage Dream cover, 'cause that song brought us together." Blaine smiled sweetly.

Kurt groaned. The mural was hideously gay and ridiculous, but Blaine's reasoning made it so hard to get angry. And Blaine's Katy Perry obsession was not something one could argue with.

"Oh, my gosh! Kurt, I am so nervous!" Blaine cried, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

Blaine had yet to tell his family that Kurt and him had adopted Molly and tonight his parents were coming over for dinner for the big announcement.

"Oh, baby its going to be fine," Kurt comforted, hugging his distressed boyfriend.

"But, my dad, he's so uncomfortable with us. It's going to be even worse with Molly in the picture…"

"He is going to love her just like the rest of the world has so far," Kurt reassured with a smile.

With that the doorbell rang through the house.

Blaine smiled weakly and went to answer the door while Kurt went to get Molly ready.

"Hey Dad, Mom," Blaine said hugging his parents as they came into the house.

"Son," Mr. Anderson answered with a quick pat on the back. "So I understand you have an announcement to make?"

"Yes, honey, what is it? Where's Kurt?" Mrs. Anderson asked curiously settling onto the couch in front of her son.

"Have you guys broken up? He was always a little flamboyant…"

"Mom! Dad!" Blaine silenced them. "No, we are not broken up… we have decided to make a change in our life…"

Blaine gulped nervously as he heard Kurt's footsteps padding down the stairs and finally reaching the landing.

"Mom, Dad… Kurt and I have adopted a baby girl."

Kurt walked into the room with baby Molly wrapped in pink silk blankets and Mrs. Anderson gasped in delight.

"Oh, she is so cute. A little princess!"

Mr. Anderson stood back apprehensively.

"A b-baby? That's a big step..."

"I know Dad, but Kurt and I are ready. We really wanted to expand our family…"

"Well, maybe a dog would have been a good first step-"

"Dad," Blaine cut him off. "Kurt and I love each other. We love Molly. We are going to make our way through this. Together."

Mr. Anderson's facial expression softened and he stepped forward to take a closer look at Molly.

"Would you like to hold her?" Kurt asked.

Mr. Anderson nodded and Kurt placed Molly in his awaiting arms.

"You really are pretty little thing," Mr. Anderson whispered to the baby. Blaine's heart swelled with pride as he watched his father and daughter interact. "And you're going to be spoiled silly!"

**NEW KLAINE STORY!**

**It's going to be multi chaptered, which is the first time I've done one for Klaine, so I hope you all like it. It's kind of based of Mitchel and Cameron from Modern Family…**

**Oh, and PURPLE PIANO PROJECT WAS AMAZING! Am I right or am I right?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
